


Kiss It All Better

by FantasyWriter02



Series: The Walking Dead [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years after the Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl and Carol are enjoying their 3 year anniversary. Good things never last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> (A/n) hi guys so this is my Carol and Daryl OneShot and it is made after the song Kiss it all better by he is we hope you like it!
> 
> Character Death, Sad.

*2 years after the apocalypse*

(Daryl's P.O.V)

Carol and I are out at a decent restaurant in Washington for our 3 year anniversary.   
"It's beautiful Daryl" Carol says, "not as beautiful as you" I say and she smiles.   
"Happy 3 years babe" I say "Happy 3 years" She replies, us both smiling just as a waitress comes to serve us.   
"Hi! My name is Sophia. I am your waitress for tonight, call me over when you're ready to place your order." Carols smile is destroyed as the waitress leaves. 

"I-i" She tries to say but instead runs out the door with tears in her eyes.   
"Shit" I say to myself as I run after her.   
"Carol?" I ask as I hear silent crying on the grass across the road.   
"Baby" I say as I walk up to her and sit down next to her, bringing her into my arms.

"I miss her so much Daryl" She says "I do too sweetheart, I'm sorry I couldn't Find her." I say as tears brim my eyes but I Wipe them away before she could see.  
"It's not your fault Daryl, I shouldn't be crying over this, my baby was gone long ago." She's says, still quietly crying. "You will always remember her. I always will too. We have lost many but Sophia is the main person who will stick with us forever. It is okay to cry, you're her mother." I say as I intwine our fingers together and kiss her hand. She looks up at me and gives me a half smile.

"I love you Carol" I say looking down at her. "I love yo-" Her words get brutally cut off by an oh to familiar sound. I look down at her to see her covered in blood, her blood. I look up to see a smoking gun and the coward running away I look down again and see the love of my life bleeding out. She looks at me and says "Just kiss it all better because I'm not ready to go." I start crying and she adds "It's not your fault love, you didn't know." "Carol I'm so sorry." I say through heavy tears. I hold her hands which are so cold and kiss her face. I say "everything will be alright."

I notice the gun on the floor and my rage grew inside and I say "I'll avenge my lover tonight" Carol repeats, "Kiss it all better I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love, you didn't know." Carol smiles up at me and tells me she loves me and thanks me for everything before her breathing stops. As the ambulance arrive they try to revive her. "I'm sorry there is nothing we can do... We're sorry for your loss." I start crying again and whisper "No" and "Why" over and over.

"The man is sitting behind prison bars. 25 to life and she is not in my arms. I couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart or to the back of the man that tore my world apart. I still remember her words saying, Kiss it all better. I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love, you didn't know."

"I was crying "Baby, stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me. Please stay with me until I fall asleep." But she was gone.   
"Rest in paradise my sunshine, I love you, say hello to Sophia for me. I promise we will meet again."


End file.
